I'm back, Master
by Darklessnite
Summary: Ciel is thinking back about his old times. But his thought were interrupted by someone unexpected... ONESHOT


**Okay people, its my first fanfic on Kuroshitsuji. Be lenient, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I'm Back, Master**

Ciel Phantomhive was one of the richest people in London.

No one knows how exactly he became so rich. Yes, even though he owned an extremely big toy company, he could not have gotten so much money, unless…

Nobody wanted to question further, unless they did not want their heads. Ciel Phantomhive was involved in the underworld illegal business and also, he was the Queen's watch dog.

But there was an important man that led Ciel to where he was today. It was a man named Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian was a demon. And yes, I said demon, not human.

With Sebastian around doing all of Ciel's dirty work, Ciel, within two years, gained back everything that he lost.

Everything was fine until one day…

Ciel died.

He drowned, and his body was never found. But his soul survived.

Sebastian Michaelis apparently saved Ciel Phantomhive soul. He wanted to eat his master's soul, as mentioned in the demon's contract – when all is done, you shall give your soul to me.

The last thing Ciel could remember while being conscious was Sebastian bending forward, licking his lips, preparing to have his soul for dinner.

Ciel woke up, dazed. He was still alive and kicking. _Why? _He wondered. Then more memories started to hit him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Please! I beg you, King!" Sebastian Michaelis begged, carrying Ciel._

_There was nothing around them, no walls and no floor. Only darkness._

_In front of them, Ciel vaguely made out a person sitting on a chair. The chair looked like the chair that the Queen has always been sitting. In short, it looked like a royal chair. _

_Thinking of the Queen, Ciel winced. The Queen was actually acquainted with the angel! He shuddered at the thought._

_The person sitting in front of them sat at a tall place. Ciel could not see his face as it was covered by the darkness._

"_Please!" Ciel heard Sebastian pleaded again._

_Why is Sebastian pleading? Ciel thought, feeling dizzy as he tried to move._

_Sebastian did not seem to notice Ciel's movement._

"_I will do anything, King! As long as he can continue to survive!"_

_After a long moment of silence, the person whom Sebastian addressed as the "King" spoke. The "king"'s voice was deep and full of authority._

"_It's up to you then, but you have to face the consequences. I do not understand why you wanted to sign a contract with him in the first place when you are now begging for the contract to be cancelled now."_

_The man paused and continued._

"_Alright take care then, Sebastian and my friend." Then the man disappeared into thin air._

_Before Ciel could say anything, his giddiness got the better of him and he lost consciousness._

_Before he fainted, Ciel saw Sebastian smiling at him. Then he slipped into the darkness._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It's been three years already since Sebastian left Ciel. He had stopped associating himself with the underworld and the royalty. He even closed down his company when it was at its peak. Now, he lived all by himself, in the place where he called home. Except that all his servants were either missing or dead… including Sebastian.

Ciel sat at his usual table and sighed while sipping his usual tea, Earl Gray. He had never felt this peaceful before. He did not need to worry about cleaning the Queen's mess anymore. He did not worry about associating with the correct people anymore. He did not worry about running his company anymore.

Ciel sighed again, closing his eyes.

He felt himself drifting and drifting endlessly. Then his eyes suddenly jerked open.

The curtains were drawn and the windows were opened. Fresh breeze entered his room. Familiar arms wrapped around him as he smelt the familiar scent.

"Sebastian!" Ciel turned around shocked.

"I'm back, master."


End file.
